


Return Flight

by helena_s_renn



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Cock Warming, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Joe gets a late birthday present. Fuck 60!
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Allen
Kudos: 16





	Return Flight

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: This maybe be uncomfortable for some due to the juxtaposition and the fact Rick has a disability and Joe does not. I'll say up front it was Rick's idea and he's enjoying himself as much as Joe is.  
> *No disrespect _ever_ to any member of Def Leppard. The opposite.

"Doing alright?" Joe tipped back his beer and squinted at his iPad screen, arse sliding forward another inch in the console chair. "Only ten minutes to go."

"Mmph!" 

"Gotta say, this is pleasant. I highly recommend it." 

"Mmmm..."

"Oh, but you'd know that. You always did have a wicked sense of humour. A 'unique birthday prezzie,' indeed!"

"Mm-hm." Gold-brown eyes sparked fire from between his thighs. 

"Oi! Yer not s'posed to suck it...! Stop trying to cut your time." 

"Nnnngh...!"

It was too late. Joe's cock liked its warming - and sucking - too much to stay down for one more second.


End file.
